Throughout a process of software development, a user experience of a software product may be monitored through one or more quality assurance testing sessions, which focuses on the detection of a fault event (e.g., software bug, software defect) associated with the execution of the software product on a data processing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a workstation, a laptop computer). Following investigation of the fault event, a considerable amount of time may be wasted in reconstructing specific events of the fault event and/or diagnosing possible causes thereof in the form of a test report, during a phone call, in an e-mail communication etc. In addition, a tester's interpretation of the fault event and the software developer's interpretation thereof may differ. Further, a language barrier may exist between the tester and the software developer due to a global presence of the organization/organization(s) they are part of. The aforementioned difference in interpretations and/or language barrier may serve to further complicate appropriate diagnoses of the fault event, thereby hindering the software development process.